THE SCENT OF DEATH
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ino kecil belum paham kalau kemampuannya ini adalah awal dari suatu kehidupan yang tak biasa. Yang ia tahu sekarang ... bau itu begitu menyesakkan! Dan ... berbahaya. /#16InoFicsChallenge2016 #14


Yamanaka Ino baru saja pulang dari TK. Ibunya datang menjemput. Tangan mungilnya memegang erat-erat tangan sang ibu sementara ia menyanyi-nyanyi dengan gembira sepanjang perjalanan.

Sampai saatnya, mereka berhenti di depan halte. Ibu Ino memang mengatakan bahwa sebelum pulang, mereka akan makan siang terlebih dahulu.

Nyonya Yamanaka pun bertanya, makanan apa yang Ino inginkan. Ino menjawab bahwa ia ingin makan apa saja, asalkan ada puding. Sambil tertawa, Nyonya Yamanaka menyanggupi dan kepalanya langsung berputar mencari satu tempat makan yang sesuai dengan syarat yang diberikan sang putri.

"Kita harus bus naik, _Kaachan_?"

Yamanaka Minori mengangguk. "Kita akan pergi ke restoran yang ada di dekat Mall Konoha, ya! Di sana ada puding yang enak!"

"Waaay! Asyiik!"

Sembari menunggu, sekali lagi Ino bersenandung. Menyanyikan lagu apa pun yang baru saja ia pelajari di sekolahnya.

Mendadak, Ino berhenti. Hidungnya membaui sesuatu yang tak enak.

Tepat saat itu, ada seorang pemuda lain yang mengantri di belakang mereka.

Alis Ino mengernyit. Kepalanya mulai menoleh-menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

Ino pernah diajari kalau tak sopan menunjuk orang lain langsung di depan mukanya. Karena itulah, sang gadis cilik menarik tangan ibunya, membuat ibunya sedikit membungkuk.

Ia kemudian berbisik, " _Kaachan_ , orang di belakang bau sekali!"

Minori tampak terkejut. Hidungnya bergerak-gerak mengendus udara.

"Masa? _Kaachan_ tak mencium bau apa-apa …."

"Pokoknya nggak enak baunya!" ujar Ino. "Kita naik bus yang lain saja!"

Ino semakin merengek saat baunya tidak menyenangkan tersebut semakin pekat. Ia bahkan sampai mendorong-dorong ibunya untuk keluar dari antrian.

"Eh, eh, Ino?"

Ino mati-matian menutup hidung. Begitu didengarnya suara bus, Ino kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Ia merasa bau tidak menyenangkan itu semakin dan semakin mengganggu pernapasannya—membuatnya sesak.

Pemuda yang dibilang Ino berbau aneh itu sempat melirik mereka sekilas sebelum ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam bus. Ino masih terbatuk-batuk di pinggir jalan, membuat Minori menjadi panik. Apalagi ketika air mata sudah terlihat mengambang di kedua pelupuk mata sang buah hati.

Bus pun akhirnya berjalan menjauh—meninggalkan mereka. Perlahan-lahan, batuk Ino terhenti. Ia bisa kembali merasakan udara segar.

Minori yang sudah panik kembali terkaget-kaget.

"Ino, kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Sayang?"

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebelum ia menoleh ke arah bus meninggalkan mereka. Ia menyeka pipinya sebelum sekonyong-konyong meloncat dan memeluk sang ibu yang tengah berjongkok.

"Tadi … tadi aku pikir aku akan mati … baunya … nggak enak sekaliii …."

Ino kembali terisak hingga Minori harus menenangkannya. Mereka pun tidak jadi makan siang di luar, sebagai gantinya, Minori berkata akan memesankan pizza untuk Ino sesampainya mereka di rumah nanti.

Sembari menunggu pizza datang, mereka menyalakan televisi. Ketika itulah, mata keduanya menangkap sekilas berita yang memotong acara dorama siang.

Berita itu mengatakan bahwa baru saja terjadi suatu kecelakaan—dua bus dalam kota saling bertabrakan, menyebabkan tiga orang tewas di tempat—termasuk sopir, lima orang cedera parah, dan enam belas orang sisanya mendapat luka ringan.

* * *

 **THE SCENT OF DEATH**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 **For** **16** **Ino** **Fics** **Challenge** **2016** **#14**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU. Death-chara. Cliff-hanger ending.**_

* * *

Ino kecil tidak paham. Setelah kejadian di halte bus waktu itu, Ino tak pernah lagi mencium bau yang aneh-aneh. Tidak—sampai sekarang.

Kala itu, ia sedang bermain di halaman depan TK bersama teman-temannya. Kejar-kejaran, bermain lompat tali, membentuk pasir …. Ino tengah bersenang-senang saat mendadak, bau tak menyenangkan itu kembali tertangkap indra penciumannya.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari sumber bau tersebut. Tangan mungilnya sudah menutup mulut dan hidung.

"Eeh? Ada apa, Ino- _chan_?" tanya salah satu temannya yang berambut merah muda.

"Ada apa, ada apa?" teman lainnya—yang laki-laki dan berambut kuning terang—mencoba mengendusi udara. "Kentut-kentut bau, ya?"

Ino menggeleng cepat. Bukan bau kentut, Ino yakin sekali.

Bau ini lebih menyebalkan. Ino tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang sesuai dari arsip ingatannya yang belum begitu penuh terisi. Ia pun akhirnya berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke paha.

" _Senseeei_! Ino- _chan_ sakit!" Suara sahabatnya terdengar jelas di telinga Ino. " _Senseeii_!"

Bau aneh itu semakin mendekat. Ino merasa semakin tercekik. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk memasukkan banyak udara baru, ia merasa semakin tersiksa dengan bau yang juga ikut mendesak masuk. Ino merasa lumpuh, ia bahkan sampai tak bisa berbicara.

Hanya samar-samar telinganya mendengar kasak-kusuk suara temannya berbicara dengan seseorang. Temannya itu berkata dengan suara yang terdengar ragu-ragu dan waspada,

"Ng … iya, aku Haruno Sakura. Paman siapa?"

Lalu … saat itulah mendadak Ino mendengar teriakan keras.

Kepala Ino terangkat dengan susah payah. Masih dengan tangan yang menutupi mulut, mata Ino yang sudah mulai berair menangkap satu sosok yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Seorang laki-laki yang tak ia kenal. Berambut kecokelatan dengan hidung yang agak lebar. Laki-laki itu menahan si rambut merah muda di tangannya.

"NGGGAAAKK!" teriak teman Ino yang satu itu. "LEPASIIN! LEPASIIIN!"

"SAKULAAA- _CHAN_!" si rambut pirang pun berteriak ketakutan. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berlari ke belakang seorang guru muda yang membeku di tempatnya. " _SENSEEH_! SAKULA- _CHAN_ TOLONGIN!"

Ino melihat Haruno Sakura meronta-ronta dalam gendongan laki-laki berambut cokelat tersebut. Air mata sudah mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

Dalam sekejap, Ino tersadar. Bau aneh itu berasal dari si laki-laki aneh berambut cokelat. Ia pun terbatuk-batuk—membuat perhatian si laki-laki berambut cokelat terarah padanya. Hanya sekejap, karena mendadak Sakura sudah menangis meraung-raung.

"Jangan berisik!" ujarnya dengan keras sembari menekan pistol ke pelipis Sakura. "Kalau tak mau mati sekarang, bersikaplah seperti anak baik!"

Dibentak seperti itu membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawah dan mati-matian menahan tangisannya. Ia pun hanya bisa terisak sementara tangannya menahan tangan si pemuda agar tak terlalu mencekik lehernya.

"T-tunggu! Tolong lepaskan anak itu," ujar salah seorang guru berambut merah berkacamata. Ia mencoba mendekat.

Satu tembakan dilepaskan ke arah kaki si ibu guru yang langsung memekik dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan buat aku menggunakan peluruku terhadap kalian! Kalian diam dan ikuti perintahku sekarang juga!" Ia menoleh ke arah para guru. Anak-anak sudah menangis kencang—membuat Sakura di tangannya kembali menangis. "DIAM! Jangan menangis!"

Sekali lagi, Sakura mencoba menghentikan tangis ketakutannya.

"Oi, kalian! Bawa masuk anak-anak berisik itu ke dalam! Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kalau tak mau kepala anak ini bolong sebelum waktunya!"

"Sa-Sakula- _chan_ …."

"Masuk ke dalam, Bocah!" teriak laki-laki itu sambil mengarahkan moncongnya ke arah si bocah Uzumaki Naruto.

Seorang guru buru-buru mendatangi dan memeluk Naruto.

"J-jangan, jangan! Naruto … Naruto … ayo kita masuk kelas, ya!"

"Sakula- _chaaaan_!"

Beberapa guru dan bahkan kepala sekolah sudah menggiring anak-anak yang menangis semakin keras untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua terlihat panik dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang diinginkan laki-laki yang sekonyong-konyong menerobos masuk dan menyandera seorang murid TK tersebut.

"Ino- _chan_ , ayo kita masuk …," ujar si guru berambut merah dan berkacamata. "Tidak apa, tidak apa. Kita tidak akan apa-apa selama menuruti perintahnya, ayo, Ino- _chan_ …."

Sekali lagi, Ino terbatuk-batuk. Meski ia merasa, bau kali ini tak separah saat ia pertama kali menciumnya, tapi tetap saja Ino merasa seakan tercekik.

"Ino- _chan_ …."

" _Tsk_! Lelet sekalii! Cepat bawa anak itu masuk!"

Satu peluru lagi dilepaskan ke samping si guru berambut merah. Satu teriakan menggema. Bersamaan dengan itu, sang guru tetap memeluk Ino untuk melindunginya dari tembakan si penjahat.

"Ayo, Ino- _chan_!" Sang guru pun mengangkat Ino dan berlari menjauh dari posisi si penjahat—meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai menangis ketakutan melihat lapangan yang mendadak kosong.

"Jangan berisik!"

"T-tunggu! Kau mau membawa anak itu ke mana?"

Kepala Sekolah yang sudah cukup berumur itu kembali ke lapangan. Ia merasa bahwa setelah ini, mungkin jumlah rambut putihnya akan bertambah!

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa harus Sakura? Memangnya—"

"Kau bawel sekali!" Laki-laki itu mendecak.

Kepala sekolah tampak menenggak ludah. Jakunnya bergerak naik-turun. Ia gugup, jelas. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan salah satu muridnya dibawa pergi begitu saja. Bagaimanapun, selama masih dalam kawasan sekolah, Sakura adalah tanggung jawabnya. Apalagi, ia mengenal kedua orang tua Haruno Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasannya! Yang jelas, jangan coba-coba menghalangiku!"

"Tidak! Kumohon, jangan bawa Sakura! Aku!" Kepala sekolah menepuk dadanya. "Biar aku yang menggantikannya menjadi sandera!"

"Heh! Betapa mulianya! Guru yang sayang murid, hm?" Sang pemuda mengeluarkan suara mengejek. "Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu. Karena kau … bukan Haruno!"

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Dari dalam ruang kelasnya, Ino mencoba melongok keluar. Dari tempatnya sekarang, Ino tidak begitu mencium bau mematikan itu. Jarak antara Ino dan si pemuda berambut cokelat memang sudah cukup jauh, karena itulah, yang tertinggal hanyalah bau samar.

Namun, dalam pikiran Ino kecil saat ini, berputar macam-macam hal. Antara Sakura yang dalam bahaya dan si kakak berpistol yang berbahaya. Tapi …

Mendadak, Ino meloncat sedikit untuk membuka pintu kelas dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah berlari keluar.

"Ino- _chan_! Bahaya!"

Begitu kakinya kembali menyentuh tanah lapangan, bau tak menyenangkan itu kembali menghadang. Ino terbatuk-batuk kembali—menyebabkan perhatian Kepala Sekolah dan si pemuda teralih padanya.

"Astaga! Nak, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Oh—ada seorang anak yang cari mati, ya?"

"Ba-bahaya!" ujar Ino sambil menyetuh lehernya. "Kak, bahaya! Lari! Larilah!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu membelalakkan mata. Mulutnya menganga. Ia masih terdiam sementara Ino sekali lagi berteriak dengan susah payah.

"Pergi dari sini, Kak! Bahaya!"

Ino tetap tak mengerti. Ia tak paham. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia harus memperingatkan laki-laki berambut cokelat tersebut.

Ada bahaya.

 _Ba-ha-ya._

Terbalik.

Bukan si pemuda berambut cokelat yang berbahaya, tapi justru … bahaya yang mengintai si pemuda tersebut.

Mungkin Ino salah, karena tiba-tiba saja, laki-laki itu bergerak mendekat ke arah Ino.

"M-mau apa kau?"

"Tetap di tempatmu, Pak Tua!" Si pemuda melepaskan satu tembakan ke arah kaki kepala sekolah.

"Hiiii!"

Sementara pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arah Ino, Ino semakin merasa sesak. Udara kembali direnggut darinya. Bau pahit—hitam. Busuk, menusuk, mencekik, membunuh. Ini bagaikan bau got bercampur dengan bau tanah dan sampah. Atau mungkin pula bau telur busuk bercampur dengan asap hasil pembakaran.

Sulit mendeksripsikan bau tersebut, tapi tak salah lagi, bau itu berasa dari pemuda di hadapannya. Ino berusaha mati-matian untuk berdiri, tapi posisi berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya jauh lebih mudah.

"Oi, bocah! Kau sadar dengan kata-katamu tadi?" Pemuda itu terdiam saat mendengar Ino terbatuk-batuk. "Apa maksudmu tadi? Kau … mengancamku?"

Sebetulnya, adalah pemikiran bodoh jika seorang pemuda berusia sekitar lima belas tahun merasa terancam oleh anak kecil berusia sekitar empat tahun. Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh dari cara bocah berambut pirang ini mengucapkannya. Seolah-olah, anak ini tahu sesuatu.

Firasat …?

"Berhenti di tempatmu, Sabaku Kankurou!"

Sang pemuda berambut cokelat menoleh. Di halaman TK itu sudah berkumpul beberapa aparat keamanan berseragam. Namun, yang membuatnya menyeringai adalah sosok dengan rambut merah muda pucat dengan kumis tebal berwarna senada di atas bibirnya. Sosok itu memandang tajam ke arahnya.

" _TOUCHAAANNN_!"

Kankurou tak lagi menaruh perhatian pada Ino. Ditempelkannya ujung pistol yang ia pegang ke pelipis Sakura.

"Hiiihhh! _T-Touchaaan_! Tolong akuuuu …."

"Tak kusangka kau akan datang secepat ini Haruno Kizashi!"

Yang diajak berbicara menghela napas.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan tindakan konyol ini! Lepaskan Sakura dan aku masih akan memaafkanmu!"

"Jangan bercanda! Kau yang lepaskan adikku terlebih dahulu!" Kankurou menggeram. "Brengsek! Setelah memperdaya dan memanfaatkanku, kau mau melibatkan adikku, heh?!"

Mata Kizashi tampak mengilat.

"Adikmu itu … memiliki potensi yang jauh lebih besar. Seharusnya kau bangga karena aku mau melatih dan mengembangkan potensinya! Tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa dijadikan _kurir_ atau _pengantar_ _pesan_."

"Melatih?! Kau hanya akan menjadikannya—"

Satu tembakan ke atas sebagai peringatan dilancarkan oleh salah seorang petugas. Kizashi memandang petugas tersebut dengan tatapan sengit.

"Sebaiknya kau melepaskan anak itu dan menyerah baik-baik, Sabaku!"

" _Khhh_! Kalian tidak lihat! Nyawa anak ini ada di tanganku! Tembak aku dan aku akan memastikan bahwa anak ini tak akan bisa bahkan sekadar untuk menangis!" Kankurou kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kizashi. "Kaudengar aku, Kizashi?! Nyawa ditukar nyawa!"

Kizashi terdiam. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Lalu mendadak, ia tertawa kecil.

"Bodoh. Kalau kau mau membunuhnya, bunuh saja!"

"A-apa?"

Tangan Kankurou sedikit menjauh dari pelipis Sakura.

"Anak seperti itu … kapan pun aku mau, aku bisa mendapatkannya." Kizashi tertawa meremehkan sembari mengelus dagunya. "Bahkan kalau kau lupa, aku masih memiliki seorang istri yang masih bisa menampung benihku kapan pun aku membutuhkan."

"Kau … setan!"

" _Touchan_ … _Touchan_ …."

Kizashi menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Ia menghela napas lagi.

"Anak bodoh …." Ia kemudian bergumam tidak jelas dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Brengsek! Orang sepertimu … tidak pantas jadi orang t—!"

Kankurou sudah mengarahkan pistolnya pada Kizashi saat mendadak sebuah peluru melesat dari tempat yang tak semestinya. Satu tembakan tanpa suara letusan dan peluru pun membolongi kepala Kankurou yang langsung menjatuhkan pistol dan Sakura dari dekapannya. Bocah empat tahun itu langsung meloncat dan diamankan oleh kepala sekolah.

Para petugas berseragam pun seketika menerobos masuk. Mereka segera mengerubungi mayat Kankurou yang sudah tak bergerak. Melihat darah yang menggenang di sekitar kepalanya saja, mereka sudah dapat memastikan bahwa sang penjahat tak lagi bernyawa. Namun mereka tetap berhati-hati dan bersikap waspada. Seseorang di antaranya menoleh ke arah peluru berasal dan ia tak bisa langsung menyimpulkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Umino Iruka menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal. Ia merasa tak berdaya.

Sementara itu … Bu Guru Karin akhirnya keluar dari kelas tempatnya mengamankan anak-anak dan berlari ke arah Ino yang sudah pingsan. Ia menggendong anak itu dalam dekapan dan memeriksa kondisinya.

Dan Kizashi … ia menatap ke arah kirinya. Tak jauh dari sana ada pohon besar yang bisa menjadi posisi strategis untuk mengintai dan melontarkan satu tembakan mematikan. Laki-laki di awal empat puluh tahunannya itu menyeringai.

"Kerja bagus!"

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Hari demi hari berlalu semenjak hari itu. Ino dan Sakura menjadi sepasang sahabat karib yang sulit dipisahkan. Sakura tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang misterius dan pendiam, sementara Ino …

… perlahan-lahan perempuan itu semakin menyadari kemampuan supernatural yang dimilikinya. Tak melulu kecelakaan, tak melulu pembunuhan ataupun kasus-kasus tak wajar lainnya. Tak melulu orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya ….

Saat neneknya akan meninggal karena usia, saat ayahnya akan meninggal dalam tugas, saat Paman Nara—tetangga sebelah rumah—akan meninggal dalam tugas yang sama dengan ayahnya yang polisi ….

Semua itu membuat Ino menyadari. Ia memiliki indra penciuman yang tak sama dengan orang lain.

Ia—Yamanaka Ino—mampu membaui kematian sesaat sebelum kematian itu datang mendekat dan melahap siapa pun korbannya.

Sayangnya, ia hanya bisa mengetahui. Ia tak bisa menghalangi kematian untuk menyambangi dan kemudian menelan korbannya.

Yang bisa ia lakukan setelah mendapatkan penciuman yang mencekik hanyalah berteriak—berteriak sampai suaranya habis. Memperingatkan.

Kadang orang malah akan memandangnya aneh dan menatap sinis tak percaya. Di sisi lain, ada yang menjadi lebih waspada setelah mendapat peringatan. Namun tetap saja … tak ada satu pun nyawa pun yang berhasil tertolong.

Kematian malah seolah tertawa dan berkata mengejek, 'Kemampuan apa pun yang kaumiliki, kau tetap tidak akan bisa menang dariku. Tidak akan pernah.'

Namun, perjalanan Ino masih panjang. Kehidupannya masih begitu luas terbentang. Bersama kekuatannya yang tetap ada dan tak menghilang.

Mungkinkah ada saatnya kekuatan Ino akan berguna?

Setahun, dua tahun, tujuh tahun lagi ….

Yah, tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

#14. **THE SCENT OF DEATH**

 _Note_ :

\- Saya tahu, _ending_ fict ini sangat, sangat, sangat gantung. Tapi khusus untuk fict ini, memang sempat terbersit dalam pikiran saya untuk mengembangkannya lebih jauh suatu saat nanti, jadi di tengah-tengah ada sedikit perubahan plot. Mau dibikin lanjutannya pun entah kapan, mungkin ya … mungkin suatu saat. Pengen matengin idenya dulu juga :')

\- Kalau ada yang berminat melanjutkan dari ide ini, sangat diperbolehkan, kok. Tinggal kontak saya aja dan kasih tahu kalau memang ada teman-teman sekalian yang mau melanjutkan cerita ini :"D

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB:_ _ **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
